Attack on titan week 2017
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Serie de drabbles pertenecientes al evento "AoT Week". Día 1: Sobrevivir/Survive. Día 2: Devoción/Devotion. Día 3: Moments/Momentos. Día 4: Venganza/Revenge. Día 5: Allies/Aliados. Día 6: Growth/Crecer. Día 7: Free day.
1. Day 1: Survive

Hello, everyone! My name is Noelia, come from other fandoms (like Bungou Stray Dogs, Saint Seiya, Free!) and I am here to participate in the _Attack on Titan week_. I´ve got seven drabbles about a few characters, and each one of them corresponds to a day of the week.

I hope you enjoy and forgive my orthography mistakes. (i don´t usually speack English)

See you later!

 **Warning:** Drabbles will be publish in two languages, english and spanish.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino que es autoría de Hajime Isayama.

 **Agradecimientos** : a Ana, por traducir el texto y aliviar la pena de mi alma (?

* * *

 **AoT Week.**

Day 1: _S_ _urvive._

 _*English version:_

Carla wished Eren would have understood why she didn't want his son to enter the Survey Corps, she fervently hoped that he knew the reasons, that he took into account the fear at the perspective of losing him, but it was a fact that such a thing would not happen. A son will certainly never know a father's heart or understand the hope and fear behind the advice and warnings, he will never remember the negatives and scoldings until he has his own children and until he see them grow and mature. Carla also wanted to be able to see Eren and Mikasa grow, wished to be able to advice them about more things, to be able to see them becoming adults and _only_ _perhaps_ to consent to some grandson. But it was also a fact that it wouldn't happen either. Her heart ached at the perspective of her truncated future, her tears flowed at the sound of her son's desperated cries, but the smile that adorned her lips as she watched him move away from the danger of the titans in Hannes's arms was sincere, grateful. The debris of her house were removed without care and Carla felt free and prey in equal parts. Her instinct took control and she kicked and hit the monstrous hand that held her. However, she knew in her heart that she had to leave, that it was her hour and that the teeth a few meters away from her would destroy her. She told herself that it didn't matter, that even though she left, Eren and Mikasa wouldn't die. They would see the end of that day and they were going to be there at the beginning of the next. That was the last hope that stayed even when the pain came, cut, and killed. The hope that those children would survive.

* * *

 _Spanish version:_

 _Día 1: Sobrevivir._

Carla deseó que Eren hubiera comprendido por qué no deseaba que su hijo ingresara a la Legión de reconocimiento, deseó fervientemente que conociera las razones, que tomara en cuenta el miedo ante la perspectiva de perderlo, pero era un hecho que una cosa como esa no ocurriría. Un hijo ciertamente nunca conocerá el corazón de un padre ni comprenderá la esperanza y el temor que yacen detrás de los consejos y las advertencias, nunca recordará las negativas y los regaños hasta que tengan a sus propios hijos y los vean crecer y madurar.

Carla también deseó poder ver crecer a Eren y Mikasa, deseó poder aconsejarlos acerca de más cosas, poder verlos convirtiéndose en adultos y _sólo quizás_ consentir a algún nieto. Pero también era un hecho que eso tampoco ocurriría. Su corazón dolía ante la perspectiva del futuro cortado de cuajo, las lágrimas fluían al oír los gritos desesperados de su hijo pero la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras lo veía alejarse del peligro de los titanes en brazos de Hannes era sincera, agradecida. Los escombros de su casa fueron removidos sin cuidado y Carla se sintió libre y presa por parte iguales, su instinto tomó el control y pateó y golpeó la monstruosa mano que la retenía, sin embargo en su corazón sabía que tenía que irse, que era su hora y que los dientes a pocos metros la destrozarían. Se dijo que no importaba, que aunque ella se fuera, Eren y Mikasa no morirían. Ellos verían el final de ese día y estarían ahí al comienzo del siguiente.

Esa fue la última esperanza que permaneció incluso cuando el dolor llegó, cortó y mató, la esperanza de que esos niños sobrevivirían.


	2. Day 2: Devotion

**AoT Week.**

 _Day 2: devotion._

There was one thing that always attracted Levi's attention, and it was the silence and stillness that ruled sometimes, in the nights. Carried by a thought from the back of his head that warned him that it wasn't normal at all, he left his room and crossed the hallway that separated him from the studio where she used to stay until the early hours of the morning. The half-closed door was opened by a kick, and the shrill sound of the wood pounding woke up the person seated at the desk. Levi approached and stood a foot or two away, crossing his arms and thinking. At some point in his life he had decided he would follow Erwin Smith as far as the man wanted to go, and so he did. That man had represented the future for him and for humanity. But Erwin was no longer there, and though he remembered him with longing, he was no longer the future or humanity.  
He frowned and pressed his fists, undoing the stance of his arms. The person in front of him was the new Commander of the Survey Corps, the new future that had come with his improvements, with his technological advances, with his innovative knowledge. He had always reproached Hanji Zoe, the squad leader, for his lack of self-care and recklessness, but he had never reproached _Commander Hanji Zoe_ for anything, so he stopped himself from dragging her away from that chair and putting her into a bathtub, and then forcing her to sleep. Moved this time by the tranquility of seeing her, knowing that someone was still left, he put both hands on her Commander's shoulders, who was finally awake. She looked at him with her healthy eye and began to mutter.

"Do you think seawater will have the nutrients you need to grow up?"

"Stop talking nonsense and go to sleep, _shitty four-eyes_."

Hanji smiled a little and nodded, ignoring the old insult that was meaningless at that moment. She no longer smiled as much as before, no longer shouted in euphoria, no longer ran behind anyone or stood to the right of someone. Now it was Levi who was on Hanji's right, now it was he who ran behind her. And now it was Hanji who represented his future and mankind's, so he was going to turn his hope, his faith and his confidence in her. It would always be so, he told himself. He would always follow that woman as far as she wanted to go.

* * *

 _Spanish version:_

Día 2: Devoción.

Había una cosa que a Levi siempre le llamaba la atención y era el silencio y la quietud que reinaban de vez en cuando, en las noches. Llevado por un pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza que le advertía que aquello no era normal, salió de su habitación y atravesó el pasillo que lo separaba del estudio donde ella solía quedarse hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada. La puerta cerrada a medias fue abierta por un golpe de su pie y el sonido estridente de la madera golpeando sacó de su ensueño a la persona sentada frente al escritorio. Levi se acercó y se quedó a un escaso medio metro, cruzado de brazos y pensando. En algún momento de su vida decidió que seguiría a Erwin Smith hasta donde sea que fuera y así lo hizo. Ese hombre había representado el futuro para él, para la humanidad. Pero Erwin ya no estaba y aunque lo recordara con anhelo, él ya no era el futuro ni la humanidad.

Frunció el ceño y presionó los puños, deshaciendo la postura de sus brazos. La persona frente a él era la nueva comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento, el nuevo futuro que llegó con sus mejoras, con sus avances tecnológicos, con sus conocimientos innovadores. Siempre le había recriminado a Hanji Zoe, la líder de escuadrón, sobre su falta de cuidado de sí misma y su imprudencia, pero nunca le había recriminado nada a _la comandante Hanji Zoe_ , por lo que se detuvo a sí mismo de arrastrarla lejos de esa silla y meterla a una bañera para posteriormente arrastrarla a una cama y obligarla a dormir. Llevado esta vez por la tranquilidad de verla, de saber que todavía le quedaba alguien, puso ambas manos en los hombros de su comandante, que despertó y le miró con su ojo sano y se puso a murmurar.

— ¿Crees que el agua de mar tendrá los nutrientes que te hacen falta para crecer?

—Deja de decir estupideces y vete a dormir, _cuatro ojos de mierda._

Hanji sonrió un poco y asintió, ignorando el viejo insulto que ya carecía de sentido. Ella ya no sonreía tanto como antes, ya no gritaba de euforia, ya no corría detrás de nadie ni se paraba a la derecha de alguien. Ahora era Levi quien iba a su derecha, ahora era él quien corría detrás y es que ahora era Hanji quien representaba su futuro y el de la humanidad, por lo que volcaría su esperanza, su fe y su confianza en ella. Siempre sería así, se dijo. Siempre seguiría a esa mujer hasta donde ella quisiera ir.


	3. Day 3: Moments

**AoT Week.**

Day 3: Moments.

 _"This should be enough, now try not to move too much, at least for today."_

 _"Yes, yes, don't be like my mother."_

 _Marco smiled with total unconcern and set about keeping the bandages and ointment he had used to seal the wound Jean had done to his leg. The pain wasn't as annoying as the embarrassment of being scolded by that infernal instructor or being carried on Marco's back as he went crazy because of the blood seeping from the cut._

 _Jean leaned back on his bed and brought his hands behind his head. Marco stared at him for a too long moment and then stood up with the bandages and flask cradled in his hands. When he was leaving quietly Jean sighed, rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before speaking._

 _"Hey, you don't have to leave so soon."_

 _His friend's freckled face brightened like a child's on his birthday morning. He left the bandages and ointment on a table at the end of the hallway and returned with a little book. Jean knew he would get bored to death, but he could pretend interest for at least two hours, maybe three if he made a few interruptions to comment on something funny._

 _"Good. Then I'm gonna read the book we started the day before yesterday."_

 _Jean nodded and proceeded to listen to the reading._

Sitting on his bed after binding up the area around his abdomen where Captain Rivaille had kicked him after his quarrel with Jaeger, Jean took the forgotten book and continued where they had left it that time, shortly before his friend's death. He had to get to the end so he could tell Marco about it when they saw each other again, in some other life, in some other time.

* * *

 _Spanish version:_

Día 3: Momentos.

— _Con esto debería ser suficiente, ahora procura no moverte demasiado. Al menos por hoy._

— _Si, si. No seas como mi madre._

 _Marco sonrió con total despreocupación y se dispuso a guardar las vendas y el ungüento que utilizó para sellar la herida que Jean se había hecho en la pantorrilla. El dolor no era tan molesto como la vergüenza de ser regañado por ese instructor del infierno o ser transportado en la espalda de Marco mientras él enloquecía por la sangre filtrándose desde el corte._

 _Jean se recostó en su cama y llevó sus manos tras la cabeza. Marco le miró por un momento demasiado largo y se levantó con las vendas y el frasco acunados en sus manos. Cuando estaba marchándose en silencio, Jean suspiró, rodó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar._

— _Oye, no tienes que irte tan pronto._

 _La cara repleta de pecas de su amigo se iluminó como la de un niño en la mañana de su cumpleaños. Dejó sus vendas y el ungüento en una mesa al final del pasillo y regresó con un pequeño librito. Jean sabía que se aburriría hasta la muerte pero podía fingir que le interesaba por al menos dos horas, quizás tres si hacía unas cuantas interrupciones para comentar alguna cosa que fuera graciosa._

— _Bien, entonces te leeré el libro que empezamos antes de ayer._

 _Jean asintió y procedió a escuchar la lectura._

Sentado en su cama después de vendarse el área de su abdomen donde el capitán Rivaille le pateó tras su pelea con Jaeger, Jean tomó el librito olvidado y continuó donde se quedaron aquella vez, poco antes de su muerte. Tenía que llegar hasta el final para poder contárselo a Marco cuando se volvieran a ver, en alguna otra vida, en algún otro momento.


	4. Day 4: Revenge

**AoT Week.**

Day 4: _Revenge_.

A tiny droplet of blood fell at his feet and Armin moaned, a scream stuck in his throat as his immense eyes looked back and forth, cherishing a scene that had recently become part of his daily routine. Eren screamed loudly before throwing himself against a child who doubled him in size, and the sound of his displeasure filled Armin's head, saturating his ears —already ached from previous hits. Beside him, Mikasa stepped in two other children's direction —who were taller than her. Armin stayed where he was, hugging his book tightly and trying to say something, trying to stop Eren, to convince Mikasa that she should stop him, but he couldn't. He had already told Eren a dozen times that it wasn't necessary for them to come for him, he had asked him not to fight, but Eren was a fool with a sense of justice too great and Mikasa was a girl with an abnormal force that followed Eren everywhere no matter what. All Armin could do was remain silent and wait for the girl to drive the brawlers off or for any member of the Military Police to disperse them. His desire to not cause more trouble to his grandfather made him beg for the second option. Armin preferred to be scolded by an officer rather than by his poor grandfather. Eren flew through the air and got up quickly, clutching at the collar of his opponent's shirt.

"Give him back his candy!", he shouted.

"I ate it!" Exclaimed the boy, struggling to get Eren off of him.

"Then vomit it!"

Armin wrinkled his face by instinct and a slight tremor in his stomach convinced him that he wouldn't want a candy in a long time. But there was no way in the world to make Eren understand something as simple as that, or that he didn't want him to take revenge for every little mischief the brawlers made. So he just stood there and offered a handkerchief to Eren when he was thrown to the floor again, so that blood could be wiped from his nose. Mikasa, on the other hand, responded to her adopted brother's cry —to kill those thieves with more violence than Armin believed could possibily exist.

* * *

 _Spanish version:_

Día 4: _Venganza_.

Una diminuta gotita de sangre cayó a sus pies y Armin gimió, un grito atorado en su garganta mientras sus inmensos ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro, apreciando una escena que recientemente se volvió parte de la rutina diaria. Eren gritó muy fuerte antes de lanzarse contra un niño que le doblaba en tamaño y el sonido de su disgusto llenó la cabeza de Armin, saturando sus oídos ya adoloridos por los golpes previos. A su lado, Mikasa dio un simple paso en dirección de otros dos niños que la superaban en altura. Armin se quedó donde estaba, abrazando con fuerza su libro y tratando de decir alguna cosa, tratando de detener a Eren, de convencer a Mikasa de que debía detenerlo, pero no podía. Ya le había dicho a Eren una docena de veces que no era necesario que vinieran en su búsqueda, le había pedido que no peleara pero Eren era un tonto con un sentido de la justicia demasiado grande y Mikasa era una niña con una fuerza anormal que lo seguía a todas partes sin importar qué. Todo lo que Armin podía hacer era permanecer en silencio y a la espera de que la niña ahuyentara a los brabucones o que algún miembro de la policía militar llegara a dispersarlos. Su deseo de no causarle más problemas a su abuelo le hizo rogar por la segunda opción. Armin prefería ser regañado por un oficial antes que por su pobre abuelo.

Eren voló por los aires y se levantó rápidamente, agarrándose del cuello de la camiseta de su oponente.

— ¡Devuélvele su caramelo! —gritó.

—¡Te digo que ya me lo comí! —exclamó el niño, forcejeándo con su amigo para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Pues vomítalo!

Armin arrugó la cara por instinto y un leve temblor en su estómago le convenció de que no querría un caramelo en mucho tiempo pero no había manera en el mundo de hacerle entender a Eren algo tan simple como eso, o como que no deseaba que cobrara venganza por cada pequeña fechoría que los brabucones le realizaban. Así que solo se quedó ahí y le ofreció un pañuelo a Eren cuando fue lanzado al piso de nuevo, para que pudiera limpiarse la sangre de la nariz que goteaba por todas partes. Mikasa, por su lado, respondió al grito de su hermano adoptivo de matar a esos ladrones con más violencia de la que Armin creía que existía.


	5. Day 5: Allies

**AoT Week.**

Day 5: _Allies_.

The Military Police was in charge of keeping the order within the walls, task that was carried out with the minimum required of excellence and nothing more. They also represented the last line of defense against the titans in situations like that, when the Survey Corps' members were out on a mission and the mankind was under attack. Beyond the technical definitions, the Stationary Guard's Commander also believed that in the Military Police corruption was left over and there was a lack of good judgment. The fact that he had to appear in person in the chaotic streets of the Trost district to save the life of a trio of kids who didn't understand why they were about to be killed by their superiors backed Pixis's line of thought. Anyway, those old leaders were too nervous and frightened to apply any sense to the situation. But fortunately, Pixis was there to rescue the children of their unbridled ethnocentrism, making them make the mistake of believing that everything was completely white or completely black.

That boy who could become a titan was undoubtedly something creepy and dangerous, but it bothered him a little that nobody besides him saw the benefits that it could bring to the humanity to have the titan's force of its side.

Pixis planned to show this to the militia by performing a simple exercise that would come to explain as soon as the boy recovered from the burning in his throat, caused by the alcohol he had offered him in peace. A simple exercise, in which a titan and the humans would work side by side, as allies, to cover the hole of the Rose Wall.

* * *

* _Spanish version_ :

Día 5: Aliados.

La Policía Militar era la encargada de mantener el orden dentro de las murallas, tarea que llevaban a cabo con el mínimo de excelencia requerido y nada más. Ellos también representaban la última línea de defensa contra los titanes en situaciones como aquella, cuando la Legión de reconocimiento estaba fuera en una misión y los titanes atacaban. Más allá de las definiciones técnicas, el comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias creía también que en la Policía Militar sobraba corrupción y escaceaba el buen juicio. El hecho de que tuviera que apersonarse en medio de las caóticas calles del distrito Trost para salvar la vida de un trío de chicos que no entendían por qué estaban a punto de ser asesinados por sus superiores respaldaba la línea de pensamiento del Pixis. Sea como fuera, aquellos viejos líderes estaban demasiado nerviosos y asustados como para aplicar algo de sentido común a la situación. Pero por fortuna Pixis estaba ahí para librarlos de que su etnocentrismo desmedido les hiciera cometer el error de creer que todo era completamente negro o blanco.

Ese chico que se convertía en titán era sin dudas algo espeluznante y peligroso pero le molestaba un poco que nadie además de él viera los beneficios que traería a la humanidad el tener la fuerza de un titán de su lado.

Pixis planeaba mostrarles esto a la milicia realizando un simple ejercicio que pasaría a explicar apenas el muchacho se recuperara del ardor en su garganta provocado por el alcohol que le ofreció en son de paz. Un ejercicio simple en que un titán y los humanos trabajarían lado a lado, como aliados, para cubrir el agujero del muro Rose.


	6. Day 6: Growth

**AoT Week.**

Day 6: Growth.

He was not the kind of hero that people were looking for. He was just a cheerful and optimistic boy who had left his village and his parents to become a member of the Military Police, to be a sign of pride for his humble place of origin and for his parents to brag about him with their gossip neighbors. However, there wasn't a single moment when Connie felt he had accomplished his job.

After fighting titans being too young even to get drunk, after entering the Survey Corps knowing that he had a high probability of dying before he was twenty, after finally realizing that he had lost his family and his entire people, after feeling the betrayal of her comrades breaking through his heart like a lightning, Connie felt as if he had lived a full lifetime in less than five years.

Led by his admiration for Eren Jaeger, he joined the Survey Corps and left behind his initial ideal of joining the Military Police and becoming a sign of pride; carried away by his naivety and his desire for unity and camaraderie, he didn't see the desertion of Reiner and Bertholdt coming; led by his desire to create a better world for humanity joined missions in which he saw too many people die to count them. He even murdered a person when his desire to create a change for good led him to participate in a military coup in which they dethroned an impostor king to put Krista Renz in his place, whom he now knew as Queen Historia Reiss instead.

With his stomach full of delicious meat and his head saturated with his comrades' voices encouraging Eren and Jean to fight, Connie walked to where they had left Sasha tied up. She was already awake and couldn't untie herself, so he proceeded to help her.

Connie hadn't even grown tall, but sometimes he thought he was like forty years old.

* * *

 _*Spanish version._

Día 6: Crecer.

Él no era el tipo de héroe que la gente buscaba. Él solo era un chico risueño y optimista que abandonó su aldea y a sus padres para convertirse en un miembro de la Policía Militar, para ser un signo de orgullo para su humilde lugar de procedencia y para que sus padres pudieran alardear sobre él con los vecinos cotillas. Sin embargo, no había un solo momento en que Connie sintiera que había logrado su cometido.

Después de luchar contra titanes siendo incluso demasiado joven para embriagarse, después de ingresar a la Legión de reconocimiento a sabiendas de que tenía altas probabilidades de morir antes de los veinte, después de finalmente comprender que había perdido a su familia y a su pueblo entero, después de sentir la traición de sus compañeros rompiendo a través de su corazón como un rayo, Connie se sentía como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en menos de cinco años.

Llevado por su admiración por Eren Jaeger, se unió a la Legión de reconocimiento abandonando su ideal inicial de ir a la Policía Militar y convertirse en un signo de orgullo, llevado por su ingenuidad y su deseo de unidad y camadería, no vio venir la deserción de Reiner y Berthold, llevado por su deseo de crear un mundo mejor para la humanidad, se unió a misiones en las que vio morir a demasiadas personas para contarlas. Incluso asesinó a una persona cuando su deseo de crear un cambio para bien lo llevó a participar de un golpe militar en el que destronaron a un rey impostor para poner en su lugar a su compañera, Khrista Lenz, a quien ahora conocía como la reina Historia Reiss.

Con el estómago lleno de deliciosa carne y con la cabeza saturada de las voces de sus compañeros alentando a Eren y Jean a pelear, Connie caminó hasta el lugar donde dejaron amarrada a Sasha. Ella ya estaba despierta y no podía desatarse, así que procedió a ayudar a su amiga.

Connie ni siquiera había crecido en estatura, pero por momentos creía que tenía cuarenta años.


	7. Day 7: Free day

**AoT Week.**

Day 7: _Free day._

 _A room full of demons._

The last lights turned off and everything fell silent, uncomfortable. Her ears felt heavy, as they were filled with water; her breathing was slow and controlled, with the sole purpose of not making any sound. A tap sounded somewhere very close and she knew that it came from her right, about three and a half feet away from her. Another blow followed, louder. Sasha Braus was moving in her sleep again. She didn't talk but she moved a lot. A low murmur joined the knocking, a low, choppy breath. Krista Lenz snored again as a result of his poor sleeping position. A wooden structure moaned, which probably meant that Ymir was climbing onto her mate's bed to force her to change her posture. A moment of whispers later, the snoring ended but a very low grunting voice kept ringing constantly. Surely Ymir had stayed on the bed above, cornering the blonde so she wouldn't snore again. Silence reigned over what lasted an owl's song in the distance before careless steps of bare feet broke the peace. Sasha Braus was leaving the room at midnight to get a night snack. The opening and closing of the door alerted some girls, who became anxious for the absence of his partner. Sighing, she closed her eyes and struggled to sleep in the middle of this cave full of monsters and for a while, she managed to get away from everything around her to relax, but at some point in that remnant of tranquility, the surface she was lying on trembled. It literally trembled, as if it were an earthquake.

"You're too noisy, shut up."

Mikasa Ackerman's almost neutral voice alerted her that she had been making noises again in her sleep. Annie sighed and turned on her right side, covered the blanket to her head and closed her eyes. She had come to the conclusion that the demons weren't bothered by the noises emitted by other similar demons.

* * *

 _*_ _Spanish version._

 _Una habitación repleta de demonios._

Las últimas luces se apagaron y todo se sumió en un silencio sordo, incómodo. Sus oídos se sentían pesados, como llenos de agua; su respiración era pausada y controlada, con la única finalidad de no emitir sonido alguno. Un golpecito sonó en alguna parte muy cerca y supo que venía de su derecha, a unos tres metros y medio. Otro golpe le siguió, más sonoro. Sasha Braus estaba moviéndose en sueños otra vez. Ella no hablaba pero se movía mucho. Un murmullo bajo se unió al golpeteo, una respiración baja y entrecortada. Krista Lenz roncaba de nuevo, como consecuencia de su mala posición al dormir. Una estructura de madera gimió, lo que probablemente quería decir que Ymir estaba subiendo a la cama de su compañera para obligarla a cambiar de postura. Un momento de susurros después, los ronquidos acabaron pero una voz quejosa muy baja se mantuvo sonando constantemente. Seguramente Ymir se había quedado en la cama de arriba, arrinconando a la rubia para que no volviera a roncar. El silencio reinó lo que duró el canto de un búho en la distancia antes de que pasos descuidados de pies desnudos rompieran la paz. Sasha Braus se ausentaba de la habitación a medianoche para buscar un bocadillo nocturno. El abrir y cerrar de la puerta alertó a algunas chicas, quienes se pusieron ansiosas por la ausencia de su compañera. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y se esforzó por dormir en medio de esa cueva de monstruos y por un rato logró apartarse de todo lo que la rodeaba para relajarse, pero en algún momento de esa remanente de tranquilidad, la superficie sobre la que estaba acostada tembló. Literalmente tembló, como si de un terremoto se tratara.

"Eres muy ruidosa, cállate."

La voz casi neutra de Mikasa Ackerman la alertó de que otra vez había estado haciendo ruidos mientras dormía. Annie suspiró y se volteó sobre su costado derecho, se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que a los demonios no les molestaban los ruidos emitidos por otros demonios similares.


End file.
